


Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.

by SeraphStarshine



Series: Little Rhapsody [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullying, CG/L lifestyle, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, More plot than porn honestly, Pet Names, Teacher Frank Iero, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: Sequel to Is this the real life? Is this just fantasty?Frank had to pause for a moment as he positioned himself to process the overwhelming wave of adoration he felt for Gerard, because it had just hit him that he wasn't the only one who had been so desperate for this to happen. Gerard had too, they had both remained oblivious for months, but fate had worked in their favor and brought them together. Their fantasy was now a reality, even if it all still felt a bit surreal to the both of them.





	Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.

Frank didn't talk to Gerard the day after seeing his skype video, although he had been planning on asking him to stay behind so he could judge for himself if Gerard seemed as interested in him as Ryan had said he was.

But when he had actually seen the dark haired boy slink into class almost ten minutes late, he had immediately felt a flush crawl across his cheeks, images from last night's show flashing across his mind as Gerard hurried to his seat and quickly took out his book.

Frank had to shake himself to remember what he had been talking about, and throughout the rest of the lesson, he was constantly distracted by every small thing Gerard did.

His thoughts were occupied with trying to decide what the best way to approach his student was instead of on what he was teaching, but when the lecture ended, he was still at a loss for what to say since _"hey I saw your skype video and I think we would make a good couple"_ probably wasn't the smartest way to start off the conversation Frank wanted to have, but he was coming up blank on how else to let Gerard know that he was also interested in the CG/L lifestyle.

So he let the students leave, his teeth digging into his lower lip when Gerard dropped off last week's assignment on his desk as he passed by. Frank's chest tightened as Gerard graced him with a weak smile, but before he could open his mouth, Gerard had turned away, leaving Frank with his illicit thoughts and his hopes for something more without so much as a backward glance.

Frank had time though, graduation was still a few weeks off after all, and even though Gerard was technically of legal age, Frank didn't want to push him into anything while he was still his teacher.

If Gerard truly was a little, he might feel pressured by Frank's position and agree just to please him, not to mention that it was also likely that he wouldn't truly be into the things he had done on camera. He could have just figured out that he received more viewers and donations by uttering the word _"daddy"_ , which would be quite disappointing for Frank, but it was a possibility he needed to keep in mind.

Frank hoped that Gerard was a little though, he'd seemed so comfortable in that role during his video, and _yes_ \- he might just be a good actor, but there were other signs of it as well that Frank was beginning to notice now that he was aware of what Gerard did in his free time.

During their tutoring sessions, Gerard would practically preen whenever Frank praised him, and even when he'd get an answer right, he would never be sure of it until Frank confirmed it for him.

Of course, most people enjoyed getting assurances from others, but Frank wanted to think that this meant that Gerard was perhaps a little, maybe even the person who could finally be what Frank had been looking for all of this time.

Frank had learned from his past relationships that he needed to be with a true little if he was ever going to find something that lasted longer than a few months. His previous boyfriend had been curious about the lifestyle, but not anywhere near as committed as Frank was, and that was what drove them apart in the end. So no matter how attracted Frank was to Gerard, if this was only an act to him, then Frank wasn't going to pursue anything serious with the other man.

But he'd never know if he didn't speak with Gerard about it, which he planned on doing soon, just not quite yet.

~~~

Almost a week passed before Frank found the perfect opportunity to talk to Gerard, not that he really needed one, but he was nervous. He and Gerard had a good relationship considering that he was his teacher, but Frank was so scared he had misread the situation, even with Brendon and Ryan's constant reassurances that he hadn't.

But if Frank was being honest, Gerard meant a lot to him, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship by pushing things. He had managed to ignore his crush on him until he'd seen his video, and as much as Frank truly wished to be with Gerard if he was willing, he didn't want to assume anything, or even worse, embarrass Gerard in any way.

Frank kept to his original promise and returned to Gerard's website to donate again, and as tempting as it was, he didn't watch Gerard's next video. His guilt outweighed his curiosity for once, and he managed to sufficiently distract himself while it aired. He might have jacked off later to memories of the last time he had been in Gerard's skype call, but Frank couldn't help the images that popped into his mind the second he wrapped a hand around his cock.

But as the days passed and Gerard's graduation loomed nearer, Frank knew he had to act soon before Gerard was out of his life forever. Some students kept in contact with him, but it wouldn't be the same, and Frank had a limited window of time in which to make his move.

Frank would give himself mental pep talks every morning, he needed to just ask Gerard out for dinner or something and see where things went from there, but all of his bravado would disappear each time he saw Gerard. He typically ended up staring at him pathetically, hoping Gerard would somehow read his mind so he wouldn't have to sort out his tangled thoughts, which of course never happened.

It didn't help that Gerard only had his class three times a week, and that he no longer needed tutoring either. Things would have been so much easier if Frank had been aware of Gerard's kink a few months ago, but that wasn't how events had unfolded, so he was going to have to bite the bullet sooner than later if he actually wanted this to work out.

But as if the universe had taken pity on Frank and decided to intervene, Frank spotted Gerard in the hallway as he was heading home on Friday.

Frank had once again told himself that he would speak to Gerard after class, but he had looked so stressed out and exhausted when Frank had seen him that he hadn't bothered, not wanting to add to the burdens that were obviously pressing down on his student with finals looming and whatever else Gerard was going through.

Gerard was hunched over when Frank noticed his messy hair as he was passing by, the sight alone pausing his steps even before he noticed the scene he had walked in on.

Frank had to take a few moments to make sure that what he was witnessing wasn't simply friendly banter, but when he ascertained that the two boys pulling on Gerard's backpack had malicious intentions in mind, Frank immediately began moving in their direction.

"Come on, just show us - you brought the thing to school after all," one of them laughed as Gerard continued to cower away, his long fingers tugging on his bag roughly, but it wasn't enough to deter his insistent classmates.

This wasn't the first example of bullying Frank had stumbled upon, but it was a rare occurrence. Most students seemed to realize how pointless it was by this stage in their life, but apparently these boys still had some internal issues that they were now taking out on Gerard, and Frank could think of nothing besides protecting him.

"Hey," Frank snapped harshly, drawing all eyes to him as he finally stopped in front of the small scuffle, "I don't know what's going on here, but if you don't want me to escort you to your next class and have a talk with your teacher, I'd leave - right now," Frank suggested, his brows narrowing as he stared down at the two boys who seemed vaguely familiar but not enough so to place their names.

"Yes sir," the taller boy nodded instantly, backing away from Gerard as he spoke, but his friend with the shaved sides in his hair didn't move just yet, his face taking on a stubborn cast as Gerard simply curled around his bag even further.

"We just wanted to see his stuffed animal, he had it out in class," he giggled in a manner that wasn't at all friendly, causing Gerard to blush so brightly that Frank noticed the red tint to his cheeks even with the downward cast of his head. "We weren't going to tear it up or anything."

"Well it seems as if Gerard doesn't want to share it with you, so I'd strongly advise you leave him be," Frank reiterated in his sternest _'teacher voice'_ that always got even his rowdiest classes to pay attention, and it didn't fail him this time either.

"Fine, come on George," the boy muttered, motioning for his friend to follow him as he slunk off down the hallway, shooting Gerard one last look as he went which Frank ignored since his focus was occupied by Gerard's shaking frame.

"Hey, are you alright?" Frank asked softly, his hands fluttering out to touch Gerard, but he thought better of it when Gerard began to tremble even harder, his arms tensing where they were still clutching his backpack to his chest tightly. "Do you want to go to my classroom for a bit, it's empty at the moment," Frank offered when Gerard seemed to be incapable of speaking, earning himself a frantic nod in return.

Frank lead the way quickly down the now mostly deserted hallway, making sure that Gerard was right behind him as they went. As soon as they entered the room, Gerard's knees buckled, only Frank's outstretched hand stopping him from falling to the floor completely.

"I'm sorry," Gerard whimpered as Frank led him to the closest chair, his voice emerging thick and slurred which Frank easily recognized as the sign of tears on the way.

Frank wasn't usually good with emotions from others unless they were close to him, but it was different with Gerard. Maybe because Frank hoped he was a little and his instincts were already kicking in, or perhaps simply spending so much time with the younger man had made Frank more comfortable with him than he realized, but he didn't feel that awkward sensation that he usually encountered when he was faced with a crying student.

"It's okay, they can't bother you here," Frank whispered in what he hoped was a soothing tone, his fingers clenching at his sides to prevent himself from initiating the idiotic motions he was dying to make like wrapping his arms around Gerard or brushing his hair out of his face or something like that.

"I know, _fuck_ \- I - I've just had an awful day, and I didn't think anyone had seen, but of course they fucking did. Now they'll think I'm a freak, and just - it helps me calm down okay?" Gerard ended on a wail, burying his face in his bag which he was still holding like his life depended on it.

"Is it a stuffie?" Frank asked, slipping back into the terms he had used with his old boyfriend, which was apparently the right thing to do in this situation since Gerard's breathing stopped hitching and the semblance of what might have been a smile crossed over his face.

"Yeah - she is..." Gerard admitted warily, his hand reaching inside the open zip of his backpack, supposedly to touch the animal being spoken about. "I know it's weird, but with finals and everything, having her with me just helps a bit. I don't really know how to explain it." Gerard shrugged as if it wasn't all that important, but Frank could tell that it was, he was just afraid of the reaction he'd get.

"What's her name?" Frank asked, biting back the thousands of questions he had regarding if Gerard just like stuffed animals or if he aged down as well, and maybe if he was single too in favor of keeping the conversation on a track that would hopefully cheer Gerard up instead of focusing on Frank's fantasies.

"Freckles," Gerard grinned shyly, pulling out a small white horse with red spots. "I have lots of different ones, but I think she is my favorite, although I'd never tell the others that."

Frank beamed down at Gerard as he explained, noticing the way his voice had changed slightly and his posture had relaxed from its earlier rigidity. Frank wasn't sure if Gerard was simply more at ease now that he was away from his bullies or if he might be slipping into little space slightly, but either way, Gerard was smiling now, and that was all that mattered.

"She's lovely," Frank grinned, reaching out to stroke the small animal when Gerard held her up for his perusal, "and despite what those boys said, I think it's amazing that you brought her here, I'm sure she enjoys the change of scenery."

"I -" Gerard stumbled over his words, another flare of red dusting his cheekbones as he tucked his hair behind his ear with his free hand, but just when Frank's heart was skipping in his chest with anticipation, Gerard's gaze slid to the clock on the wall behind Frank, his eyes widening as he stood up suddenly. " _Shit_ \- I have a class now, fuck, I'm going to be late."

"Oh," Frank exhaled quietly, his body trying to catch up with the sudden shift in Gerard's demeanor as he obviously pulled himself back together. "I didn't mean to keep you, but are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now thanks to you," Gerard smiled softly, his eyes seeming to sparkle slightly as they met Frank's for a brief moment before he ducked back down so he could zip Freckles away in his bag. "It means a lot to me that you stood up for me, and that you didn't freak out over Freckles," Gerard added on hastily, his sentence emerging so rapidly that Frank had to take a moment to sort out its meaning before replying.

"You shouldn't have to deal with any of that alone," Frank settled on saying, even though he yearned to spill so much more of his heart, something along the lines of how he wanted to protect Gerard always, or buy him another stuffie and take care of him the way he deserved, but now was not the time, "and if you ever want to talk about anything, or you just need a place to hide out, my door is always open."

"I know, thank you," Gerard repeated, his smile revealing his teeth as he retreated toward the exit slowly. "I really do appreciate that."

"Now go on, you don't want to be even later than you already are," Frank encouraged Gerard when he paused with his fingers wrapped around the handle of the door, an odd fluttering feeling erupting in his stomach when Gerard sent him another quick grin before hurrying away rapidly.

Frank stayed in his classroom for a few more minutes after that in an attempt to sort through what had just happened, not that it had been anything monumental, but it felt important to him. Gerard had opened up to him, he'd share his stuffie with him, and although Frank could still be grasping at straws, he seemed to have many characteristics of a little.

Whatever their interaction did or didn't mean, it was obvious that Frank was truly smitten with Gerard now. It became more apparent with every day that passed, and Frank knew he would have to tell him soon, even if he was rejected, which - according to Brendon, he wouldn't be. Still, just because Gerard had a bit of a crush on him didn't mean he actually wanted to be with his teacher.

Frank used to be enamored with his old driving instructor, but if the man had ever reacted to his terrible attempts at flirting with anything besides ignorance, Frank had no idea what his sixteen year old self would have done. At least Gerard was an adult though, he was legal, and hopefully also a little, which tilted things in Frank's favor.

Frank would tell him about his feelings soon, after graduation at the latest, he had to.

~~~

Frank was grading mock finals the next day much later than he would have liked. His eyes were blurring as he tried to match up the answers with the key, doing his best to give his students partial credit if they showed some sort of coherent work.

So he was eternally grateful to whoever was currently knocking on his door since it provided him with a distraction from this boring task. He was expecting it to be Brendon or Ryan who usually came to bother him around this time if he was still at school, and they occasionally brought food as well which is why Frank didn't throw much of a fit about being interrupted constantly, in fact, he welcomed the break today.

But when he called out for them to come in, he almost swallowed his tongue when Gerard entered with a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Hi, um - you're not busy are you?" Gerard asked, his gaze darting around as if he was afraid of looking at Frank directly.

"Not at all, I think I've reached my grading limit for the day honestly," Frank chuckled, hoping to set Gerard at ease since he wasn't usually so tense when it was just the two of them, besides yesterday that is. "You just finished your last class right?"

"Yeah I did," Gerard nodded, taking his usual seat that he always occupied when Frank would spend his evenings tutoring him. "Why is it that Fridays always seems to drag on forever?"

"Maybe because you choose to stay here even once classes are let out?" Frank teased, a smirk tugging at his lips when Gerard blushed faintly, his soft laugh warming Frank's insides more than it should have.

"This doesn't count, plus I have no plans, so I thought maybe...I mean...well, you were so understanding about Freckles, and I guess I just wanted to talk with you a bit more about that."

"Of course," Frank agreed as he tried not to visibly show his excitement, although he was almost certain that Gerard could hear how quickly his heart was beating even across the few feet that separated them. "What exactly did you want to discuss though?"

"I'm not sure...I mean, you just seemed to understand me, at least, I think you do, and I don't ever really talk about this, so please tell me if it's too much, or if I've completely misunderstood the situation, but you reacted as if it was normal for a grown man to carry around a stuffed animal with him, and I was just wondering if you know other people like me?"

"Other littles?" Frank dared to voice the question that had been bouncing around in his brain ever since he'd seen Gerard's video, his muscles growing stiff as he braced himself for disappointment since he'd received so much before from his previous lovers.

Sure, people had tried for him, or even seemed into the lifestyle at first, but they always changed their mind and left, and Frank wasn't sure if he could handle that happening to him again, not with someone he genuinely liked.

"You do get it!" Gerard practically yelled, his eyes shimmering so fiercely that Frank was momentarily afraid he was about to start crying. "I knew you would, I just - it's not normal, and only my brother really knows about it, but you... _fuck_ , sorry, give me a second."

"I do," Frank managed to speak past the welling of hope that was currently clogging his throat, "and it's not abnormal Gerard, or weird. Lots of people feel the same, I promise you, you aren't alone in this."

"That's what Mikey, my brother always says," Gerard chuckled weakly, "but I've never known any other littles, and I'm too afraid to go meet up with the few that I've talked to online that say they are, so I mostly keep it to myself."

"So you're truly a little - not just into age play?" Frank asked before he could stop himself. He instantly realized that it was not an appropriate question to be posing to a student, but Gerard didn't seem at all offended or embarrassed.

"I think so, I mean, I just feel younger than I am, and when I'm alone, or having a really bad day, I act that way too. I can control it mostly, but if I get stressed it's harder to push away. Basically, I like things that most people usually grow out of, like stuffies, and playing silly games, and coloring. I've researched it a lot, but I never talk about it with anyone besides Mikey. From what I understand though, age play is usually sexually based and this is more just for me, it makes me feel good."

"Well that definitely sounds like you are a little," Frank agreed, hoping his face looked accepting and not like he was struggling to stop himself from kissing Gerard within an inch of his life. "I've known a few littles personally. I'm not one, more the opposite actually, but if you want to ask me any questions, I will answer the best that I can."

Frank considered mentioning that Ryan was a little, and in all honesty, he'd probably be able to help Gerard understand what he was feeling with an ease that Frank couldn't since he empathized with him, but Frank was selfish, so he kept that bit of information to himself so he could have an excuse to continue talking to Gerard.

They chatted for almost an hour after that before Gerard's phone rang, during which Gerard asked him about the other littles that Frank was acquainted with, and how he knew them, which had led to Frank admitting that he mostly dated them.

Frank told himself he was imagining the slightly glazed look Gerard's expression took on at that fact, and he mostly managed to ignore it in favor of keeping their discussion informative, because that was what Gerard needed right now.

He was curious, and Frank was going to focus on that before he brought up his own feelings. He didn't want to move too quickly and spoil this, and he still had a week until finals, then another before Gerard will have officially graduated.

If things continued the way they had been, then Frank might just have a boyfriend as well as summer vacation to look forward to, even if that was a bit presumptuous.

~~~

Frank saw Gerard almost every day after that, although nothing was planned of course.

Gerard would stop by Frank's class as often as he could, sometimes with more questions, or a new stuffie he wanted to show Frank, and even if Frank was still trying to prepare himself to be let down, he wasn't stupid enough to not take this opportunity to enjoy Gerard's company.

So when Gerard offered to take Frank out for dinner two days before his last final, Frank instantly agreed.

Frank noticed that Gerard was dressed differently than he usually was when he dropped by his classroom that afternoon, but he made no remark on it, even if his gaze lingered on his pastel pink button up and his tight pants longer than was probably polite.

He couldn't really help himself though, it was such a change from the baggy hoodies and loose jeans that Gerard typically wore during lectures, or even the outfit he had donned in his skype call, but they all fit him well, and Frank took joy in the fact that he was slowly uncovering the multiple layers that made up Gerard.

"Hey," Gerard grinned shyly as Frank quickly stuffed the last few papers he still needed to grade in his shoulder bag, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah, you going to tell me where we are eating this time?" Frank teased. Gerard had the habit of keeping the location of the restaurant he had chosen a secret until the last possible minute, or he had in the past when they did this more often.

"Nope, it's a surprise," Gerard giggled smugly, his hands pushing his lengthening hair out of his face as Frank joined him, his steps falling into sync with Gerard's as they exited the classroom together.

"I bet I can guess before we get there," Frank challenged him, earning himself a delighted chuckle from Gerard, as well as a soft nudge to the shoulder that shouldn't have felt nearly as electrifying as it did, but Frank had been forced to accept recently that even the slightest touch from Gerard left him a bit lightheaded.

Frank was able to correctly pick the place Gerard was taking him to in the end, not that it was all that hard since there wasn't an abundance of eateries within walking distance of the campus, but he still felt quite accomplished all the same, even when Gerard pouted sullenly as they were seated in the cozy Italian restaurant that he had picked out.

Frank fiddled with the straw of his drink as they looked over the menu. He was mostly skimming it since he already knew what he wanted. Gerard had taken him here before, but he needed to keep himself occupied so he wouldn't blurt out something stupid.

But maybe he should honestly, because he might not see Gerard again before graduation, and _really_ \- there was no good reason to hide his feelings any longer, besides the fact that he was scared, and he didn't want to find out that he had read this entire situation wrong.

He was so smitten with Gerard that if he wasn't interested in Frank, it would crush him, and he really wasn't prepared for any more heartbreak at the moment, but the pain might be better than never knowing.

"So - uh...Frank?" Gerard beat him to the punch before Frank could open his mouth, the younger man's delicate fingers twisting together nervously in front of him as he appeared to gather his thoughts.

"What is it?" Frank prompted when Gerard remained silent, expecting Gerard to ask more about being a little, or maybe about his final grade, but he wasn't at all prepared for what Gerard said next.

"You know I like you right - as more than a friend or a teacher, because I _do_. I have all year, and I haven't really kept it a secret lately, but I can't tell if you have any feelings back or if you're just being nice to me, and I don't want to graduate without saying anything -"

" _Gerard_ ," Frank wheezed, which wasn't what he meant to utter, actually, now would have been a perfect time for all of the numerous declarations of affection that he had constantly been choking back to make an appearance, but he had been struck speechless by Gerard's sudden confession.

"It's okay if you don't, I mean - I'll understand, but I couldn't leave things without telling you, and Mr. Urie sort of hinted that you might be interested in me as well..." Gerard trailed off nervously, his knuckles flexing heavily as he waited for Frank to compose himself.

"Fucking Brendon," Frank scoffed under his breath, a hysterical laugh bubbling its way out of his chest as he tried to get his head screwed on properly so he could form a coherent reply, "but Gerard - _wow_ , I do like you...a lot. I tried to ignore it at first since you were my student, but it never really went away, and then - _fuck_ , I might as well be completely honest with you now, but uh...I saw your skype video, and I haven't been able to get you out of my head ever since."

"You did?" Gerard squealed, his face erupting with color before he hid his red cheeks behind his palms.

Frank winced slightly at Gerard's reaction, a part of him wishing that he had stayed silent about being witness to the video, but he didn't want to keep any secrets from Gerard, so it was better that he told him now and not later down the road.

"I didn't know it was you beforehand, still - I shouldn't have watched it, but I couldn't help myself, and when I found out that you might be into the CG/L lifestyle, I couldn't stop picturing what it would be like if I was your daddy."

"Yeah?" Gerard exhaled heavily, his eyes glittering with something that Frank liked to think was hope mixed with adoration, the intensity of his gaze increasing exponentially when Frank reached across the table and captured one of Gerard's hands in his.

"I would really like that," Frank nodded, the motion seeming to take much longer than it should have, but in a way, it was as if the entire world had slowed down as soon as Gerard had admitted his feelings for him.

"So, we can be together, this isn't a dream?" Gerard asked shakily, his face scrunching up slightly as he spoke, almost as if he was trying to make sure that this was real before he let himself relax entirely.

"I would love for you to be my boyfriend," Frank beamed, his smile stretching so wide that it almost hurt. Gerard mirrored his expression, his small teeth peeking through his lips as he clung to Frank's hand tightly.

~~~

Gerard and Frank spent the rest of their meal working out the semantics of their new relationship, discussing things from what Gerard was comfortable with and what he had done before, to his skype videos, which Frank really didn't mind if Gerard continued although the younger man wasn't sure if he would yet or not, and everything in between.

It still hadn't quite hit Frank yet that Gerard was his boyfriend, it seemed too good to be true, but he was. Ryan hadn't been wrong, and Frank couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.

Gerard walked with Frank back to campus so he could retrieve his car, and although Gerard tried to refuse, Frank insisted that he drive him home.

They held hands the entire ride, and although the act had never been particularly exciting to Frank before, he found himself marveling over the soft texture of Gerard's skin, his thumb constantly skating over the back of his knuckles as he followed Gerard's instructions carefully.

"This is it yeah?" Frank asked when he pulled up in front of the address Gerard has rattled off earlier, his fingers squeezing tighter around Gerard's as if he could keep him there just a little while longer with the pressure of his grip.

"It is, thank you for the ride," Gerard smiled gratefully, his torso leaning closer to Frank's as he spoke, the car door going completely ignored as Gerard's gaze flickered to Frank's lips briefly.

"This okay?" Frank asked as he leaned closer, his hand cupping Gerard's face gently as Gerard pressed forward eagerly.

"Please?" Gerard whispered quietly, and that was all that Frank needed to hear before he was connecting their lips with a bit more force than he had originally meant to, but now that he had permission to touch Gerard, it was hard to hold back.

Everything that had been building inside of him was finally being released, the hidden desire, the buried affections, the fragile hope for something more that he hadn't dared nurture, but now it was erupting into a roaring flame.

Frank poured his heart into the kiss, moving his lips against Gerard's with an equal mixture of tenderness and need. A soft sound left his mouth when Gerard began licking past his teeth eagerly, his nails digging into Frank's shoulders as he clutched onto him, bringing their bodies as close as they could get in the small vehicle.

Frank had no idea how long they stayed in that position, it felt like years had passed and also only seconds, but eventually, Gerard pulled away for air. His chest heaved visibly as he stared at Frank, his pupils already dilating widely as he tried to regain his breath.

"Do you - _fuck_ , do you want to come in?" Gerard panted. "My brother isn't home."

"I..." Frank trailed off, his conscience warring with his cock as Gerard continued to peer at him with pleading eyes, "after graduation," Frank finally managed to spit out.

And really, Frank wasn't sure why he wasn't taking Gerard up on his offer, because he wanted him - _god_ , he was aching for him, but also, this had all happened so fast. Frank didn't want Gerard to assume that he was just in it for the sex, or even worse, regret this in the morning when he had more time to think.

Frank refused to ruin things by rushing ahead blindly, because Gerard was special, and he deserved nothing but the best, so Frank was going to make himself wait, even if it was only a few more days until graduation. That way, Gerard would no longer be his student, and he wouldn't have any guilt to contend with, leaving him free to focus entirely on Gerard, which was how it should be.

"Promise?" Gerard asked shakily, and although he did look a bit disappointed, he didn't appear to be upset, and Frank was reassured that he had made the right decision for the both of them.

"I'll take you straight back to my place after the ceremony if you want," Frank grinned, his fingers tangling in Gerard's hair as he pressed another quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I'm holding you to that."

~~~

"Frank!" Gerard called out from somewhere among the sea of students.

Frank couldn't see him from his position near the doors, but he only had to wait a few more seconds before Gerard barreled his way over to him.

Frank tugged at the sleeves of his nicest suit when he noticed a tall, skinny man following behind Gerard slowly who Frank could only assume was his brother Mikey.

"Congratulations baby," Frank whispered, keeping his voice pitched low so no one but Gerard could hear, his stomach flipping over when Gerard beamed even brighter than he had when he'd received his degree.

"Thank you," Gerard continued to smile even as he introduced Mikey to Frank officially, his hands shaking slightly either from the adrenaline rush caused by walking the stage or the anticipation of what was to come, Frank wasn't quite sure.

Mikey took his leave not long after Frank had shaken his hand, shooting Gerard a sly wink as he went, which Frank assumed meant he knew what Frank was to Gerard, which was fine of course, although he had no idea if Gerard's brother approved of him dating a previous student, but he hadn't seemed malicious at least.

Either way, all thoughts of Mikey flew out of Frank's head when Gerard sidled closer to him, his hand discreetly resting on Frank's hip as he bent down slightly, placing his mouth directly above Frank's ear.

"So you're taking me home now yeah?" Gerard murmured, the eagerness coloring his tone leaving Frank slightly dizzy and out of breath.

"If you want baby, we don't have to do anything you aren't ready for," Frank reiterated.

They had gone over this yesterday actually, after Gerard had come out of little space for a bit when Frank stopped by to help him deal with his nerves.

The anxiety that had been induced by his approaching graduation had aged him down briefly, giving Frank his first experience with the younger version of Gerard. If Frank had to guess, he would say Gerard seemed about six, and he had loved spending his afternoon coloring with him instead of being alone in his too large house.

And not that Frank had doubts at this point, but seeing Gerard in that state had truly reinforced that he was really a little. He had believed him when he said he was of course, but it had been nice to have it confirmed, and he hadn't realized how much he had missed being able to care for someone before yesterday.

They had spoken about today before Frank had left, and once Frank had assured Gerard that he wouldn't trip over his gown, and if he did that Frank would be there to catch him, he had mentioned that Gerard didn't have to come over afterward if he had any misgivings.

Frank didn't want to pressure Gerard in any way, so he felt like he had to make that clear, but Gerard had simply laughed, telling Frank that the thought of returning to his was probably the only thing that would let him walk the stage without puking, but _still_ \- Frank was going to give Gerard as many opportunities to back out as he possibly could.

But once again, Gerard seemed one hundred percent sure that this was what he wanted if the roll of his eyes and his barely heard scoff meant anything that is.

"It's like you don't want me after all," Gerard whined when Frank didn't say anything else, which - no, _fuck_ , that was not what Frank meant by his precautions, and he hoped that Gerard was only teasing him.

"Of course I do," Frank quickly backpedaled, "believe me, I have been thinking about this for weeks, but we have only been together for a few days and..."

"And I haven't been fucked in ages, so I'd like that to change by tonight," Gerard cut Frank off. "Seriously though, I've known you for a year, and honestly, I'm surprised I held out as long as I did, so please take me home so I don't have to settle for my hand again."

"Whatever you want baby boy," Frank chuckled, his worries draining away as Gerard all but dragged him to his car.

The little's excitement was leeching into Frank through their conjoined hands until he could barely focus on driving since his mind was entirely occupied with thoughts of Gerard, but Frank wouldn't have it any other way.

~~~

Frank quickly shed his coat and emptied his pockets once he made it into his house, as well as checked his phone briefly, which had numerous messages from both Brendon and Ryan which seemed to mostly contain a ridiculous number of eggplant emojis.

Honestly, Frank had no idea how they managed to teach college when they were basically children themselves, but he wasn't given any more time to ponder that, or to reply to them since Gerard pressed himself against Frank as soon as he had gotten his shoes off.

Frank gasped when Gerard instantly pushed their lips together, a low groan vibrating out of his chest as Gerard kissed him deeply. Gerard's mouth was hot, and slick, and warm, and as much as Frank had always liked kissing, he had never been with anyone who had done so with as much passion and intensity as Gerard.

Frank noticed how Gerard made himself smaller as their bodies melded together, his slightly taller frame curled inward as Frank continued to kiss him eagerly. Frank allowed himself to thread his hands through Gerard's hair which was slightly flattened from being underneath his graduation cap, his fingers combing through the thick locks, which earned him an appreciative whimper from the younger man.

"Come on, bedroom is this way," Frank whispered raggedly when Gerard had to pull away to catch his breath, his spine tingling in anticipation of this moment which he still truly couldn't believe was happening.

Gerard had been almost a fantasy to him for so long, someone forbidden from anything but his thoughts, but now he was his to touch and hold and hopefully love as well if things progressed in this fashion, and Frank felt like the luckiest person in the world at the moment.

Gerard nodded in a dazed fashion, his blown out pupils locking onto Frank's gaze briefly before he quickly toed off his boots and followed Frank in the direction of his room.

Frank stepped back momentarily when they entered the decently large space, letting Gerard observe his surroundings. Gerard didn't seem very interested in the décor though, in fact, he immediately made his way to Frank's side again, his frame lining up against his until Frank could feel the heat emanating from his body due to their close proximity.

"You alright baby boy?" Frank asked quietly when Gerard made no immediate move to kiss him again, instead, he nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck, his warm exhalations hitting Frank's skin in a way that had him shivering involuntarily.

Now that the moment had arrived, and Frank had Gerard alone in his bedroom, Frank wasn't quite sure how to proceed. He didn't want to push Gerard too quickly, but it was obvious that he wanted this, Frank just needed to hear him say it one more time.

"Daddy," Gerard whined desperately, the single word causing Frank's cock to swell rapidly in his nice slacks. "Please...need you," Gerard added on, his own hard length pushing against Frank's thigh as he shifted his hips upward as if to prove his words.

"Yeah...okay angel, I'm going to take care of you," Frank promised, his use of the new pet name causing Gerard to sag against him even further, his lips twitching upward which Frank could feel although he couldn't see the change in expression.

Frank's hands shook slightly as he helped Gerard out of his clothing with as much grace as he could manage, his breath stuttering in his chest when he saw what Gerard had under his trousers, which happened to be a pair of black lace panties which hugged his thighs perfectly.

"Do you like them Daddy?" Gerard asked shyly, his hands clenching into fists at his sides as Frank took in the obscene sight before him, his gaze fixated on the dark material stretching around Gerard's cock.

"I love them angel, you look gorgeous," Frank whispered throatily, leading Gerard to the bed as he spoke until he was spread out across his dark red sheets, his stomach rising and falling visibly with every inhale as he watched Frank hurriedly discard his own garments.

Frank leaned over Gerard once he got rid of his last sock, the urge to kiss him thrumming through his veins with ever increasing intensity the longer he stared at his beautiful boy, his eyes slipping shut when Gerard wrapped his arms around him. Frank licked into Gerard's mouth gently, sucking softly on his tongue as he did so, releasing a moan from Gerard that Frank wanted to make him produce more often.

Frank got lost in the sensation of Gerard's mouth sliding against his own, the slick sounds they were making and the way Gerard was trembling slightly underneath him, his nails digging into Frank's shoulders as their torsos pressed together.

Their cocks bumped occasionally, the fabric of Gerard's panties quickly growing damp as they ground against each other, sending spikes of pleasure erupting through Frank's nerve endings until he could barely handle the barrage of sensations he was experiencing.

It had been so long since Frank had done anything like this, he hadn't had sex in ages, much less with a person he truly cared about, and he had forgotten how intoxicating it was. He had missed how the world ground to a halt and nothing mattered to him besides his partner's pleasure, and right now, he was determined to make Gerard feel amazing.

"Let go for a second baby boy," Frank mumbled when he finally convinced himself to stop kissing Gerard, his hand reaching for the lube and condoms he kept in his bedside drawer when Gerard relinquished his hold on him momentarily.

Gerard's legs immediately fell open when he realized what Frank was doing, and Frank had to bite back a groan due to his natural response. As much as Frank didn't want to, he peeled away Gerard's underwear, barring him completely for the first time, and _fuck_ \- Frank loved what he saw.

Gerard was long and thick, which Frank knew of course from seeing his video, but it was even more impressive to view in person. As odd as it sounded, Gerard had a pretty dick, which made sense given the fact that the rest of him was gorgeous as well.

Frank hesitated slightly as he fisted the items he had recently retrieved in his hands, his motions pausing as he allowed himself to observe Gerard for just a little bit longer. Frank was about to ask Gerard how he wanted to do this, or if he had any special requests, but as Frank watched Gerard who was staring straight back at him, he knew there was only one thing he truly desired to do at the moment.

They had talked quite a bit about what Gerard liked and disliked in the bedroom during their meal together, most of which wasn't exactly vanilla, but for tonight, Frank just wanted to make love to Gerard, the rest could come later on.

"Daddy," Gerard whispered again when Frank opened the bottle of lube, his knees hitching upward as he spread himself even further, giving Frank an unobstructed view of the ring of muscles hidden in between his legs.

"I'm here baby," Frank reassured him, moving closer to Gerard as he spoke while he wet two of his fingers liberally. "This might be a bit cold," he warned him, waiting for Gerard's nod before he traced over his hole with his pointer finger.

Gerard cried out softly at the gentle touch, his hips tilting backward greedily when Frank increased the pressure until his finger slipped inside up to the second knuckle, his cock pulsing heavily when he felt how hot and tight Gerard was around him.

"More Daddy, I can take it," Gerard demanded when Frank didn't add another, instead choosing to move the single digit back and forth, waiting for the resistance he was feeling to begin loosening up slightly.

"Patience baby, let Daddy take care of you," Frank murmured soothingly, his lips brushing against Gerard's shaking thigh as he carefully inched in another finger.

A soft groan left his mouth when Gerard moaned heavily, his untouched cock leaking across his stomach as Frank began scissoring his digits slowly.

Gerard was reacting so well that Frank felt safe adding another finger, keeping his eyes on Gerard's face the entire time as he pushed in. Gerard looked lost to the sensations he was feeling already, his hairline was slightly damp with sweat, and his eyes were scrunched closed as he rocked back against Frank's hand needily, soft cries of _"Daddy"_ and _"more please"_ filling the room as Frank fucked Gerard with his fingers.

"I'm ready - god Daddy, _please_...don't want to come yet," Gerard gasped when Frank crooked his fingers downward slightly, hitting what could only be his prostate, his sentence ending on a strangled moan as his cock blurted out another bead of precome. The tip of his dick was now red and swollen, reminding Frank of his own unattended cock that was in a similar predicament.

"Okay angel, how do you want it?" Frank managed to ask although his chest was constricting so tightly with need that speech felt almost impossible. His body ached with desire as he rolled the condom over his length, each small touch of his hand dragging him closer to the edge that he didn't want to reach anytime soon.

"Like this," Gerard decided, "want to see your face, make sure I'm not dreaming this time."

Frank had to pause for a moment as he positioned himself to process the overwhelming wave of adoration he felt for Gerard, because it had just hit him that he wasn't the only one who had been so desperate for this to happen. Gerard had too, they had both remained oblivious for months, but fate had worked in their favor and brought them together. Their fantasy was now a reality, even if it all still felt a bit surreal to the both of them.

"Tell me if it's too much baby boy," Frank finally managed to reply when his heart had returned to its original position instead of in his throat, using his hand to place his cock at Gerard's stretched entrance.

The head of his dick nudged gently against Gerard's trembling muscles, causing the younger man to moan quietly, his legs spreading apart as far as they could go, giving Frank more room to work with as he began pressing in as slowly as he could.

Frank gasped harshly when Gerard began to envelop him, his legs shaking with the strain of holding himself back as the heat and pressure tempted him to move faster, quicker, but that was not what Frank wanted right now.

Frank intended to treat Gerard like he was special, because he _was_ , and they would have plenty of time for quick, rough sex in the future, so Frank wanted to use this opportunity to show Gerard with his body how much he cared for him.

Gerard's long fingers clenched in the sheets once Frank was all the way in, his chest heaving as he visibly adjusted to Frank's length. Frank stayed still until Gerard opened his eyes, his glazed expression that was filled with desire seeming somehow almost as pleasurable as being inside of Gerard.

"Move Daddy, please?" Gerard whimpered, his hips pushing back briefly, his spine arching upward slightly as Frank grazed against his prostate.

"I've got you baby boy," Frank moaned, leaning down to kiss Gerard as he pulled out halfway before pushing back in. Their lips messily met as they found a rhythm that worked for the both of them, their teeth clacking when one or the other of them moaned into each other's mouths.

Gerard clung to Frank as his movements sped up slightly, a steady stream of sounds pouring out of his throat as Frank made sure to keep the angle he had found, hitting Gerard's spot squarely with each thrust. Frank already felt on edge, he could come at any minute if he let himself, which was understandable given how long it had been since he'd had sex, but he wanted to make Gerard fall apart first, his own pleasure could follow after.

"You look so gorgeous angel, you're amazing," Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, his lips dragging across his skin when Gerard cried out in response, his muscles clenching tightly around Frank's length as he shoved in slightly harder than he had been. "Want to feel you come around my cock, want my baby boy to feel so good."

"Daddy - _fuck_...harder, I'm so close," Gerard gasped, his thighs trembling around Frank as he reacted to his filthy words, which he had mentioned was a turn on for him.

His hands raked down Frank's ribs as he began to fuck the younger man steadily, pushing back his own orgasm stubbornly as Gerard continued to grow louder with each thrust.

"Come on baby, come for me," Frank encouraged him, his own eyes slipping shut as Gerard continued to tighten around him, his hands fumbling for Gerard's cock which was trapped in between their stomachs.

His fingers wrapped around it clumsily, his thumb swiping across the damp slit, which released a sharp moan from Gerard that had Frank's balls drawing up and his lids squeezing together tightly as he tried to hold off for a few more seconds.

"I - _ah Daddy_ ," Gerard choked out when Frank fisted his length, his entire body locking down and his legs clamping around Frank as he came suddenly. His come spilled across Frank's knuckles as he continued to moan breathily, the pressure around Frank's length increasing as Gerard's inner muscles fluttered wildly, and that was it for Frank.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he allowed himself to come as well, his release filling the condom as he fucked into Gerard in sharp, quick thrusts, dragging out his own orgasm as he groaned Gerard's name into his neck. His vision went slightly fuzzy at the edges as he seemed to come for ages, every cell in his body lighting up with pleasure as he buried his face in Gerard's skin, clinging to the other man as if he would fly into a million pieces if he didn't.

Eventually, Frank forced himself to pull out, knowing that Gerard had to be getting sensitive by now. Frank tied off the condom and threw it away quickly, reaching for the tissues he kept on his end table once he was finished, using them to wipe up the mess Gerard had made of his stomach and his hand before allowing his exhausted body to collapse onto the bed next to Gerard who had yet to move at all besides his chest which rumbled with an appreciative hum when Frank returned.

"You okay baby boy?" Frank asked, his voice emitting much rougher than it usually did, the after-effects of his orgasm still lingering even minutes later, leaving him feeling content and sluggish and so fucking smitten with the beautiful boy that was currently beaming up at him.

"Perfect, _god_ \- that was even better than I thought it would be," Gerard murmured sleepily. "Thank you Daddy."

"Don't thank me angel, I should be the one doing that," Frank chuckled breathlessly, his arm slinging around Gerard's waist when the younger man snuggled into his side instinctually. "Thank you for finally speaking up, for making this all happen, because knowing me, I wouldn't have until it was too late, and I would have missed out on the best baby boy in the world."

"Nah, I wouldn't have let you do that," Gerard yawned, his mouth stretching at the corners in a fashion that Frank could only label as adorable. "I wasn't going to let you get away, not after a whole year of carefully planned flirting."

"You're a smart little one," Frank agreed, his lips brushing against Gerard's forehead as he pulled the blanket up over the both of them.

" _Your_ smart little one," Gerard grinned cheekily, his words causing Frank's heart to skip a beat momentarily, the sensation jarring him out of his half-asleep state for a brief moment.

"That's right baby, and I am yours for as long as you want me," Frank whispered, his hold on Gerard tightening briefly as Gerard's eyes slipped shut following another yawn.

"Good, because I plan on sticking around for a while," Gerard nodded without bothering to move from the comfortable position he had gotten himself in, and Frank could tell he was even more worn out than he was.

"Get some sleep angel, I'll be here when you wake up," Frank promised, earning himself a happy sigh from Gerard as he nuzzled even closer, his breathing quickly evening out as he drifted off easily.

Frank fought against his own heavy lids for a bit longer so he could watch Gerard, soaking in everything that had just happened. Frank was still struggling to accept the fact that he was now Gerard's daddy, that his fantasy had become a reality, but he had tomorrow, and hopefully many more days after that to process it.

Gerard did seem too wonderful to be real, but this was Frank's life now, Gerard was his baby boy, and he was his daddy. Frank would have to make sure to thank Ryan again tomorrow once he managed to get out of bed, because if it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened, and Frank could no longer imagine his life without Gerard in it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got myself together enough to write this sequel that I promised so many of you ages ago.
> 
> I really liked this, although it was hard to squeeze everything I wanted to happen into a oneshot, and I think a few bits got slightly rushed, but I'm very pleased with the final result.
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait, I know it took me ages, but better late than never has pretty much become my life motto recently.
> 
> I may bring this pairing back again later on, but I haven't decided anything yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Lots of love xxx


End file.
